


the avengers take on pride!

by SuperfamilyFan



Series: the gayvengers [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Pepper Potts, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Pride, Gay Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pansexual Bruce Banner, Pansexual Thor, Parley, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pride, peter parker is a bi disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperfamilyFan/pseuds/SuperfamilyFan
Summary: “Right, so I was thinking, since we are all LGBTQ or allies, I thought it would be nice if we went to pride as the Avengers, to you know, show support for the community,” Peter looked at Harley for reassurance who just wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist.“That’s a great idea Pete,” Pepper said.“Well if Pepper agrees, that’s that,” Tony joked.~ ~ ~OR: peter comes out as bi to the avengers and they all go to pride together. much fluff ensues
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: the gayvengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723453
Comments: 23
Kudos: 338





	the avengers take on pride!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> pretty much everyone in this is lgbt (except clint and laura) - enjoy this special edition of pride we wrote to make up for the lack of actual parades this summer :'( we're both very sad as this would have been our first pride but now we won't be able to go. anyway we hope you enjoy this - we had a lot of fun writing it. it's going to part of a larger collection of oneshots in this lgbt au (but is it really an au) - please feel free to comment any other ideas you want to see us write and we'll do our best! we don't own anything except the plot and any mistakes are our own. enjoy!
> 
> maria + izetta + colette

“So I need to tell you guys something.” Peter had gathered all the Avengers together to come out to them. He had Harley with him and, needless to say, he was panicking. It wasn’t that he feared their reaction but instead he just had no idea what to say.

Finally he decided what he would do.

He grabbed Harley by the T-shirt and kissed him, blushing when he realised what he had just done, he quickly pulled away.

“Sooooo, i’m bi,” he blushed and looked at Tony who was grinning.

“Finally, I was wondering when you planned on telling us.” He smirked.

“What, you knew, how?” Peter asked, incredulous.

“I think everyone knew, kid, I mean you’ve been smitten with Harls since you first met him, it’s not like you were subtle or anything. The first few weeks it was all ‘harley likes this’ and ‘harley did this.’ I don’t think anyone in a ten metre radius of you guys could miss the heart eyes you two give each other. That said, they’re not quite as sickening as capsicle and Manturian Candidate over there.”

At this, both Steve and Bucky made sounds of protest,

‘’Oh come on, y’all can’t even protest that one,” Harley drawled, “Love, you still gotta tell them about the thing.”

“Right, so I was thinking, since we are all LGBTQ or allies, I thought it would be nice if we went to pride as the Avengers, to you know, show support for the community,” Peter looked at Harley for reassurance who just wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist.

“That’s a great idea Pete,” Pepper said.

“Well if Pepper agrees, that’s that,” Tony joked. “I guess I have some updates to do on your suits, Pete, Harls, I could use your help.”

“After you sweetheart.” Harley winked and grinned at Peter’s blush. Six months of dating and his embarrassed face was still irresistible. In a rush to leave the room of people now silently awwing at Peter who was starting to resemble a tomato as time went on, Peter latched onto Harley and was quick to drag him to the lab chattering about all the ideas he had for pride. 

After Peter had finally exhausted himself, Harley dragged him up to his bedroom, Peter stumbling a little on the way,

“Darlin, you should really sleep more, I know you need to patrol but I’m worried about you.” Harley whispered.

“Yeah I know it’s just, I can’t not protect people you know, I just feel guilty, a-and I just have to help you know.”

They sat side by side on the edge of the bed, Peter sniffling slightly as he lay his head on Harley’s chest. After a couple of minutes of silence Peter spoke up again,

“I’m worried about tomorrow, what if people hate Spidey because of it, some people already hate me, and I just don’t want people to stop letting me help.”

“Peter,” Peter looked up, Harley using his actual name was serious, “Darlin, you have nothing to be afraid about. I mean some people may hate you, but think about all of the people who you will help, by having a role model who is like them and open about it, and I mean, you’ve got the Avengers by your side, they won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Peter just nodded and sniffed, lying down next to Harley and waiting to drift off to sleep. Harley wrapping himself around the smaller boy protectively.

~ ~ ~

“Time to wake up boys! It's pride today!” Pepper’s voice sounded over FRIDAY. Peter jumped up, bouncing and rushing to the other side of the room. He flung the curtains open and proceeded to pick Harley up and run out of the room.

“Sugah, are you gonna put me down at some point? I know you’re excited, but I can walk on my two feet.” Harley proceeded to reach down and lightly tickle the back of Peter’s neck until he dropped him.

“Ugh, so I may not have thought that through,” he said, groaning as he got to his feet he chased after a bouncing Peter towards the lab. 

“Sweetheart, calm down, Pride’s not going anywhere.”

“I know Harls but I wanna get there as fast as possible. I’m soooooo excited!”

“I hate to leave you dumplin but I gotta go get dressed.”

He pulled Peter towards him and, wrapping his arms around his waist kissed him.  
“Don’t blow anything up whilst I’m gone babe, we wouldn’t want a repeat of last time. I like my boyfriend with eyebrows.” He shuddered dramatically, winked at Peter who blushed bashfully and stepped into the lift.

~ ~ ~

Peter and Harley swung above the pride parade, waiting for them to notice Spidey above them. His suit was freshly coloured pink, purple and blue: the shades of his flag. Harley was wearing a rainbow T-shirt and rainbow hair chalk. He also had a rainbow cape on that billowed out behind him as they swung. He was pretty much gay Superman.

Once they had caused quite a stir, Peter webbed a small platform across the middle of the street, setting Harley down on it and standing next to him. He lifted his mask up and kissed Harley passionately. As he did so, he clicked a new button on his web shooters and sprayed, not webs but rainbow glitter over the crowd below.

There were quite a few, audible “awww”s from the crowd as well as loads of cheers, and Peter just grinned at Harley,

“I think it’s time you gave them their cue sweetcheeks.”

Peter then looked directly onto a side street and beckoned and no-one could believe their eyes.

“OMG it's even better in reality.” Peter whispered to Harley kissing him again out of excitement.

The avengers had arrived but with a few modifications. Both the IronMan and Rescue suits were painted pink, blue and purple, Steve and Bucky were completely covered in rainbows from head to toe, even Bucky’s arm had been given a paint job. Next came Thor and Loki, both wearing yellow pink and blue, but with Loki’s cape magicked into the genderfluid flag. Natasha followed wearing purple, white, grey and black. Lastly Bruce and the Bartons followed, the Bartons wearing matching straight supporter T-shirts and Bruce wearing the Pan flag tied around his neck.

They all hovered above the crowd for a moment, before dropping into the empty spaces and joining the parade, talking to people and dancing along. At one point, Tony started an impromptu flashmob with Ironman fans of his signature dance moves.

It was a very exciting and tiring day.

Near the end of the day, Peter decided to play the last trick up his sleeve. Reluctantly leaving Harley on the ground, he swung up and clicked the second secret button on his web shooters. In all rainbow webs, he wrote ‘Happy Pride’ across the street. The best part was that they were designed to last for 24 hours instead of two, so people would be able to see it for the next day as well.  
He picked up Harley and swung back to the tower.

“Thanks Harley, I don’t think I would have been brave enough to do that alone, it was amazing!”

“No worries sweetheart, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They snuggled up to each other and fell asleep on the sofa watching Star Wars. That was the day that the Parley photo album began.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you thought as well as any other ideas for fics in this parley / gay au! stay safe and wash your hands and until next time...


End file.
